Until Dawn at Freddy's
by mutantapk
Summary: In this AU in a fit of grief Josh washington kills 5 kids, and stuffs them in animatronic suites. Now the suites are out looking for him, for revenge. Also the wendigos are on the hunt for Josh, and his friends will the 8 teens survive the night with the animatonics, and the wendigos? Find out in this story.
1. Prologue

Until Dawn at Freddy's

As the cold winter wind is blowing outside, a girl named Beth is looking outside. When she suddenly sees something, some guy that looks like he has a flamethrower on his back, and he looks like he is hunting for something. Beth jumps back a little, startled at the site of this.

"Hey guys didn't mom, and dad say it would be just us this weekend? Josh?" Beth says as she wonders who the heck that guy was.

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion another group of friends are together giggling Emily, Jessica, Mike, and Ashley. "Oh my gosh I can't believe you actually did this" Emily whispers "Don't you guys think that this is just a little bit cruel?" Sam asks.

"Hey Hannah deserves this, cause Mike is my man" Emily declares

"Hey! I'm not anybody's man" Mike responds as they head to the bedroom.

"Whatever you say darling" Emily says flirtaceously.

Meanwhile in the living room down below Beth starts to walk around, and sees that her brother, and his friend Chris have both passed out. She walks over to them, and looks at the liquor that they have been drinking. After seeing the bottle, she pats her older brother on the back "Wow once again brother you have out done us all" Beth says as she pats her brother on the back causing him to moan a little. She then sees something else on the table, and walks over to see what it is. She picks up the piece of paper to discover that it is note from Mike to Beth her twin sister.

She reads it. "Oh, great what has our naive sister got herself into now?" Beth says wondering

Meanwhile in the hallway near the bedroom Hannah is holding a candle near her face, and the candle glow is showing against her black glasses. "Mike" she says as she heads towards the bedroom. In the bedroom everyone except Mike starts to find hiding places, just as Hannah walks in. Hannah sees Mike "I got your note" she says excitedly "glad you could make it" Mike replies. "Why don't we start with a little foreplay, and see where it goes from there" Mike says, but right after he says that Hannah starts to unbutton her shirt. "Oh, heck yeah" Mike says as he watches Hannah unbutton her shirt.

"Oh my gosh she is taking off her shirt!" Emily whispers as she giggles. Hannah alarmed by the sudden giggle immediately covers up. "Mike oh my Gosh!" She exclaims as the rest of them come out from their hiding places. Sam then comes out from behind the door, and tries to comfort Hannah. "Hannah I'm so sorry it was just a stupid prank" Sam tries to explain. Hannah too scared about what happened pushes her aside, and heads downstairs to the outside.

In the living room Beth is startled by seeing Hannah outside.

X Go find out what happened to Hannah, X Wake Josh.

Choice Chosen: Go find out what happened to Hannah.

Beth rushes out to where the rest of her friends are outside near the door. "Hannah!" Sam shouts. "It was just a prank Han" Emily shouts to the forest trying to contact Hannah. "What happened? Where is my sister going?" Beth asks. "Look that girl cannot take a joke" Mike replies. "You jerks!" Beth says as she runs off into the forest to find her sister.

"So, should we go after her?" Mike wonders. "Right now, I think you are the last person she wants to see right now Mike!" Sam replies getting into his face.

Beth heads out into the forest she calls for her sister "Hannah!" She then comes to the end of a path, and now she must make a choice:

Take shortcut X, Safe way X.

Choice take: Shortcut.

Beth goes to the end of the path, and jumps off she groans as she lands on the hard-snowy ground. When she lands, she reaches for her phone, and turns it on allowing the light to turn on, so, she can see. "Hannah!"she calls again. Beth then comes to fork in the road.

Take the left path X, Take right path X.

Choice made: Take left.

Beth decides to go left, and is on another path. She continues to call for her sister, when an Elk gets spooked, and jumps right in front of her path. Beth jumps, and screams when that happens. Beth continues walking when she comes to another fork in the path, but on the right path she see someone that looks like her sister running down the path.

Investigate noise X Investigate Footprints X.

Choice made: footprints.

Beth decides to investigate the footprints, while she is going down the path she sees a flamethrower going off. Seeing that startled her, and she screams. After that she continues to look down the path "Hannah" she calls. Beth suddenly hears a whimpering further up the path "Hannah Beth calls as she runs up the path.

As she is making her way to Hannah she come across a totem. Curious she picks it up, and inspects it. The totem shows her a vision her falling and landing on a sharp rock with her back before tumbling with her sister to the bottom of a mountain. Beth puts the totem back down, and gives the look of unsettling. With that she continues to look for Hannah.

"Hannah" Beth calls as she is almost near Hannah.

"Beth?" Hannah answers as she sees her sister.

"Oh, Hannah I'm so glad that I found you" Beth says as she wraps her coat around her twin sister. "I'm such an idoit I'm so dumb"Hannah says crying as she is getting helped up by her sister. Suddenly they both hear a noise. "Beth?" Hannah says wondering who, or what made that noise. "Hannah?" Beth responds. A growl is heard, followed by the sound of something charging towards them. The sisters start to run, and while they are running Hannah trips on a loose board on the nearby bridge. As Beth helps Hannah up, her phone falls out of her pocket. The phone falls between two boards lost forever.

The girls continue to run until they are near the edge of a cliff. "No shit no" Beth says as they are both backing up. "Fuck!" Beth says as they are near the edge of the cliff, and knowing there is no way out. "Noooo!" Hannah screams as she has backed a little too far falling over the edge, and dragging Beth with her. As Beth is falling she grabs an exposed root, and looks around. As she looks around she sees a bunch of lights in the distance, she thinks it is help, but realizes it is the light of the nearby Freddy Fazbear restaurant.

Beth then looks up, and sees someone in a strange scary mask reaching for them. Beth is afraid cause she saw this man earlier with a flamethrower.

Choices: X let go of Hannah, X Let go of branch

Choice made Let go of branch

Beth tries to grab the strangers hand, but in doing so lets go of the branch that her, and her sister were holding onto. With a scream both of them plummet down the cliff. They start tumbling down the cliff, and unfortunately for Beth she lands on a sharp rock that breaks her back on the way down. When they land at the bottom Hannah is knocked unconcious by the fall, but Beth stares at her sister as she had tried to protect her, and watch over her. As she is thinking this her spirit leaves her body never to return to protect her sister.


	2. awakening

Chapter 1

Awakening

" _It has been over a year since all this has happened, I hope that Josh is okay since what has happened to his sisters disappearing_ " Sam thinks as she hops on the bus that will take her to the Washington cabin. When Sam finds a place to sit on the bus, she turns her little phone on to listen to the radio. "Tonight, is the tragic one-year anniversary of the two missing girls on MT Washington, and tonight we are going to talk to the Sheriff who is still investigating the case. Sheriff it is so good to have you here" the radio DJ says

"Glad to be here" the sheriff responds

"Now there are many theories that are going on here, like aside from the girls that have gone missing. There is reports that some kids at the restraunt called Freddy Fazbear's pizza have also gone missing. Would you mind explaining both of these?" The radio DJ asks

"Well the cases are not connected cause the Freddy's pizza actually happened months after the girls have gone missing" the sheriff explains

"How are they not connected? I mean they both are missing" the radio DJ argues

"Well for one thing we had to close the restraunt in order to find out what happened, and also one of the kids got well bit" the sheriff explains.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, but did you just say that one of the kids just got bit?" The radio DJ asks

"Yes, a 5-year-old boy sorry to say got bit by one of the animatronics known as Fredbear, and as to how that happened well the older brother thought it would be funny if he could put his brother in the jaws of an animatronic." The sheriff explains

"Talk about nuts I mean why would he even think about doing that?" The radio DJ asks

"Well you know how kids are" the sheriff explains.

" _Yeah we all know how kids are"_ Sam thinks as she is listening to the radio thinking about what happened last year. Having about enough as to what the sheriff was explaining she decides to change it to the video of her friend Josh. Josh on the video is happily announcing the annual Washington party weekend, and hoping that it is going to be a blast. Sam then turns the video off, then turns it back to the radio where this song is playing

 _ **O Death, ODeath.**_

 _ **O Death, O Death.**_

 _ **Won't you spare me over another till another year...?**_

As the song is playing different things start to show up. A pirate hook with a robotic orange arm. A dream catcher, followed by an hourglass.

An animatronic of Freddy's head lights up as the singing starts again.

 _ **Well what is this that I can't see? With ice cold hands taking hold of me.**_

The laboratory of the sanitorium appears, it then shifts to the eating area of Fazbear Restaurant. A body underneath a sheet appears when the singing starts again.

 _ **When God is gone and the devil takes hold. Who will have mercy on my soul?**_

 _ **O Death ODeath Consider my age please don't take me at this stage.**_

 _ **O'Death O'Death. Won't you spare me over till another year...?**_

An empty animatronic head that looks like a yellow rabbit is shown deep down in the mine. Then a strange gas mask is shown. An old curtain is opening up showing an animatronic pirate fox coming out from the curtain.

 _ **O' I am death and none can tell if I open the door to Heaven or Hell.**_

 _ **No wealth, no land, nor silver, or gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul**_

 _ **I'm death I've come to take the soul. Leave the body and leave it cold.**_

 _ **O'death O' death won't you spare me over till another year...?**_

As the bus comes to a stop, the scene goes to the abandoned mine. In that mine are somethings that looks like abandoned animatronics. Suddenly the one that looks like a brown bear with a top hat the eyes begin to flicker on. The other ones that look like a chicken, rabbit, pirate fox, and a golden bear begin to flicker on. They then stand right up, and Freddy motions for them to follow him out of the mine.

Sam gets off the bus, and makes her way towards the gate of the Washington estate. When she gets there, she sees a note. Sam reaches up, and grabs the note she gives a look of disgust as she looks at the note. The notes says that the gate is busted, and for her to climb over. Not believing it, Sam decides to try, and get the gates open. The gates don't budge, and just make a groaning sound.

"Oh, jeez never mind" Sam says realizing that the gates won't open. She then looks over to the wall of the gate, another choice appears.

 _ **X safely/X quick.**_

Choice made quick.

Sam using her rock climbing skills manages to make it to the other side of the wall, and continues on with her journey to the Washington estate. As she is walking she gets the feeling that she is being watched as she hears some heavy breathing off in the nearby woods. "Hello?" She calls out into the woods, with no one answering she continues to walk. As she rounds a corner she come across a totem, and then reads what the inscription says about the totems.

 _ **Black: prophesizes the dreamers' death.**_

 _ **Red:**_ _**warns of any danger that is lurking**_

 _ **Brown: shows any loss**_

 _ **Yellow: Guidance**_

 _ **White: Fortune**_

After reading about the history of the totems on the tree, Sam looks down to see a totem right there. She picks it up, and sees that it is white. Sam is frozen as she sees a vision from the totem showing Mike lurking behind a tree, and a bird on a tree trunk taking flight. Confused by this, Sam puts the totem back down. Sam then continues hiking up to the trial to where the cable car station, when she sees something written on the guide board.

 _ **The future is beyond our control**_ the graffiti says as Sam looks at the guide board. "Whoa creepy" Sam says to herself when she sees the graffiti. She then starts to walk over to the cable car station, when she hears something nearby. She looks over to where the sound is coming from, she finds the sound is coming from Chris's backpack.

 _ **Choices:**_

 _ **X: snoop/ x: close backpack.**_

 _ **Choice made snoop.**_

Sam decides to see who could be texting Chris. She sees that it is Chris's crush Ashley that is texting him. " _No surprise there"_ Sam thinks when she sees who is texting Chris. "Hey there nosey" Chris says startling Sam. "It was buzzing" Sam says trying to explain to Chris why she has his phone. "Are you my secretary?" Chris says as he is taking back his phone.

"Oh, hey I've got to show you something, it's going to blow your mind." Chris says to Sam as they walk around to the other side of the building. As they are walking Sam sees a wanted poster for a man named Victor. " _what the heck?"_ Sam thinks when she sees the wanted poster. "What the heck is this doing here?" Sam asks herself. "Hey maybe we'll get a chance to be on America's Most Wanted" Chris says jokingly. As they continue to walk Sam sees another totem by the building, and it is red.

When Sam picks it up, she starts to go into a trance as she sees Emily backed into a corner by some sort of robot with a hook for a hand. " _Whoa creepy"_ Sam thinks to herself as her, and Chris continue their walk. They stop in front of a shooting range. "Ready Sam? There ta da" Chris says as they have entered the shelter by the shooting range. "What?! What is all of this?" Sam asks.

"Don't know, I mean Josh's dad thinks that he is like Grizzly Adams, or something like that" Chris explains. At that moment Chris picks up the rifle and aims for a bag. The gun goes off and hits the target in the middle. He then aims for a can, which when shot goes tumbling off into the woods. He then aims for a glass bottle, which shatters when shot at. "Whoa nice shooting tex" Sam says in her best cowgirl accent. "Alright I'm bad I'm bad" Chris says as he starts doing a little dance.

"Yeah, but anybody can hit a bottle that close" Sam replies to Chris. Intimidated Chris takes the gun just as a little squirrel comes to get some nuts on a nearby barrel. Chris then fires at a nearby bag, causing the squirrel to just look up at what the sound was. "Well good try" Sam says as she is glad he didn't shoot the squirrel "c'mon the cable car". As Sam, and Chris are heading for the cable car something with electronic eyes looks at them as they are leaving observing these living creatures.

With a growl the thing walks slowly back into the woods. As Freddy is done observing them he calls his fellow animatronics over, and in his own electronic way he tells them what he just observed. Bonnie gives a nod and approves of what he has done " _perhaps they could be prove of use to us to get our revenge on our killer"_ Bonnie telepathically tells them. " _Yes, but how do you know that we can trust them?!"_ Foxy asks Freddy.

" _Because his friends had nothing to do with what happened to us!"_ Freddy answers. " _Besides that, girl Sam I seem to remember her for some reason"_ Chicca says.

Sam looks into the wood as she heard something walking around there. "Hello? Is someone there?" Sam hollers out into the woods. "Hey I'm sure there is nothing out there" Chris tells Sam as he puts his hand on her shoulder telling her they had better get to the cable car. They start to walk to the cable car, but as they do Sam notices that the door is locked. "What the heck why is it locked?" Sam wonders. "The Washington's kept it locked to keep people out, they have found some homeless people in their once sleeping" Chris explains.

"Allow me" Chris says as he manages to get the door to the cable car unlocked. When they enter Chris decides to explore the cable car office, as he is doing so he comes across a poster for the blackwood's sanitorium " _Whoa talk about creepy"_ Chris thinks to himself (clue found). As he continues to explore the office, he finds a television set. He turns it on and finds that it is showing stuff that is inside the Washington Lodge, but that it keeps changing rooms (clue found). Chris continues to explore the office, and on one of the walls he finds an old poster for the restraunt Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

" _Hey I remember that restaurant they had one of the best pizzas in town too bad it had to be closed down"_ Chris thinks to himself.

"Hey Chris the cable car is here!" Sam shouts

"Okay I'm coming!" Chris responds. They both get on the cable car, and Chris starts reminisce about how he met Josh, and explains the butterfly effect.

At the other cable car station Jess is sitting on a nearby bench waiting for her boyfriend Mike to show up. As she is waiting she decides to get up and walk around. "Wow new people time to meet and greet" Jess says to herself as she walks over to the cable car entrance. She is suddenly startled by a loud thud. "What the heck?!" She says as she sees that Chris, and Sam are on the other side of the door.

"Hey can you let us out, the door is stuck" Chris says pleading with Jess

"Can you let us out pretty please?" Sam pleads with Jess.

Jess reaches for the button that unlocks the cable car door. The door opens, and Sam and Chris step out. Sam gasps for air as she is walking around to get a good view of the scenery. Chris meanwhile Chris walks over to Jess and snatches the envelope right out of her hand. "Hey!" Jess exclaims. "Give it back Chris" Sam tells Chris.

"I'm just doing what Sam taught me, everybody's thought is my personal playground" Chris explains.

Chris looks at the envelope, and is not shocked by what he sees, but pretends to be. "Oh, my it seems that Jess has got a note from our dear class president Michael Monroe, and what pre-tell is this about?" Chris teases Jess.

 **Choices: X tell the truth/X don't reveal**

 **Choice made tell the truth.**

"So, Mike, and Emily split up, and me and Mike are together." Jess explains. Chris a little shocked by all this "Whoa I mean that is a shocker, well I better be heading up to the cabin. You coming Jess?" Chris asks. "Actually, no I'm going to wait here, and see who else is coming." Jess replies. "You mean Mike?" Chris teases Jess. "Hmm what?" Jess replies feeling a little fluttered.

"You coming Sam?" Chris asks.

"I'll be right there" Sam replies as she is looking at the scenery "Just gotta stop, and remember to take it all in"

Meanwhile back down on the lodge entrance a girl named Emily along with her boyfriend Matt enter onto the trail. "You think they would put something like a baggage boy to help me with all this" Emily complains as Matt is helping her with her bags. "Well I don't think they could afford to have someone like that around here" Matt replies. "I mean c'mon why have a cabin all the way up on this mountain, but with nobody to help you with your bags? I mean what is the point?" Emily wines. Matt smiles as he helps Emily with her bags.

As they make their way across the bridge Emily continues to complain, when something is heard on the roof of the bridge. "Hold it" Matt tells Emily as he listens to the sound. "Okay it was probably nothing" Matt says trying to assure Emily, however as they are about to exit the bridge something jumps in front of them. The thing lets an attempt at a roar, which causes Matt and Emily to leap back in fear. Then the things begins to give off a human laugh, and Matt realizes who it is.

"Oh my gosh Mike I almost clocked you right now!"Matt exclaims.

"Oh my gosh you should have seen the look on your guy's faces when I did that!" Mike says laughing so hard, suddenly he sees something at the other end of the bridge. Something that looks like the animatronic rabbit from his childhood.

 _ **Choices: X warn them about the rabbit/ X ignore.**_

 _ **Choice made warn them.**_

"Um guys you might want to look behind you" Mike says stuttering. Matt, and Emily both look behind them, and see there is nothing there.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asks as he turns back around to look at Mike in disbelief. "You okay?"

"Never mind it was nothing" Mike says brushing it off. They all start to head off to the lodge.

Meanwhile underneath the bridge Bonnie is hiding under the bridge when he hears something hissing on top of the bridge. Bonnie looks around and see something that is just above him. The thing leaps down from the bridges, and hisses at him. Bonnie lets out a mechanical growl at the wendigo. The wendigo takes a few steps forward, and Bonnie gets his guard up.

The Wendigo lunges for Bonnie preparing to scratch him with its fingernails. Bonnie manages to dodge the attack and gives the wendigo a hard punch right to the chest. The wendigo falls in agony from that punch, Bonnie looms over the wendigo, and is about to deliver a pounding fist to the exhausted wendigo, but the wendigo manages to dodge the attack. While Bonnie wonders where the wendigo went to, the wendigo hides in the shadows, and scratches Bonnie across the stomach exposing the mechanical insides. Bonnie lets out a loud mechanical scream, he then grabs the wendigo, and tosses him to the water. The wendigo gets out of the ice-cold water, and again lunges for Bonnie this time grabbing his face.

Bonnie lets out a mechanical scream as the wendigo tries to rip off Bonnie's head. However, the wendigo only manages to rip off part of Bonnie's face leaving the lower jaw, and the inner most part of his face. Falling the wendigo tries to inspect Bonnie to see if there is anything edible, then the wendigo lets out a surprised screech as Bonnie grabs the wendigo by the neck and is getting back up. The wendigo continues to screech as Bonnie continues to apply pressure to the wendigo's neck. The wendigo is silent as Bonnie manages to break its neck.

Bonnie looks to the west, and East; he then continues to make his way towards where his friends would be regrouping.

As Mike, Matt, and Emily make their way towards where the lodge is they all hear that final screech of the wendigo. "What the heck was that?!" Emily asks in a panicked voice. "I don't know I think it is most likely the wind, or some animal possible a cougar" Matt replies trying to assure Emily. Mike and the rest of them have made it to the lodge with Josh there to greet them. "Hey I'm glad you guys could make it" Josh says excited.

"Glad we could make it" Mike says Chris, and Josh make their way towards the front door.

Meanwhile at the cable car station Jessica is waiting on Mike to show up when she hears something off to the side. Something like something heavy walking in the snow. "Hello is someone there?" Jessica asks as she stands up. As she looks around a snowball hits the wall next to her, she smiles, and laughs as she sees who it is. "You did not just?" Jessica says as she smirks seeing Mike about to throw another snowball.

"Alright put your hands where we can see them, we got you surrounded!" Mike says as he is preparing to throw another snowball. Jessica flirts back with a southern accent, as she runs to grab a snowball.

 _ **Choices: x: run to the bench or grab snowball.**_

 _ **Choice made grab snowball.**_

Jess grabs a snowball which hits Mike in the face. "Bullseye!" Jess exclaims with excitement as the snowball hits Mike. Mike then gets down on the ground and is preparing to throw another snowball. "Alright are you ready for this?!" Mike says as he is ready to throw the snowball. Mike throws the snowball, but misses. "Zing!" Jess exclaims as she dodges the snowball attack. "Where are you little chickadee?" Mike flirty says as he is looking for Jess while holding a snowball.

Meanwhile Jess is hiding behind a log preparing a snowball. Mike decides to hide behind a nearby tree, and wait for Jess to appear so that he can throw the snowball. Jess peaks out from behind the log and sees a little bird. Jess waits for the bird to fly away, and sees Mike appearing behind the tree just as the bird flies away. With that Jess throws the snowball at Mike, who again gets hit.

Jess tries to get away, but Mike manages to tackle her. After a little bit of wrestling Mike has Jess pinned down into the snow. "Okay I'll admit that you did good" Mike says to Jess. "So, did I do good?" Jess says giggling.

 _ **Choices: X to kiss Mike/ X Don't.**_

 _ **Choice made: Don't.**_

As Mike leans over to kiss Jess, Jess decides to put a snowball right onto Mike's face. Mike stutters and swears as he tries to get the snowball off of his face. Jess starts to laugh hysterically at this great joke she just pulled on her boyfriend. "Alright you got that one Jess, but I'll get you back for that" Mike says as he helps Jess up.

After that the camera pans to where the stranger is heading for the other end of the cable station.

 **Now wasn't that a great chapter, don't worry some more animatronics will be showing up later. In the next chapter they will be remembering Hannah, and Beth, and all the fun times they had at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Also sorry it took me a while to write this, I've been busy.**


	3. The Lodge

Chapter 2

The Lodge.

Chris arrives at the lodge and is rendered speechless by who he sees. Chris sees his crush Ashley on the porch. Chris walks up to Ashley nervously. "Hey Ash" Chris says still a little nervous. "Hey Chris" Ashley responds.

 _ **Choices: x confident/ x unsettled.**_

 _ **Choice made: x confident.**_

"So, Ash how is it going?" Chris asks, "Well aside from being cold everything is going good" Ashley replies. With that Chris starts to walk around, and then Josh shows up. "What up, what up" Josh says as he grabs Chris by the hand and gives him a bear hug. "Hey Josh how is it going?" Chris asks. "I mean after what happened to you last year." "You know what stop!" Josh interrupts "What I mean is that" Chris tries to talk again. "Yeah I know what you mean! Now let's just forget about it and move on!" Josh says clearly feeling a little bit angry about this being brought up again.

Chris, and Josh begin to head up to the lodge, but when they get there something is wrong with the door. "Oh man c'mon!" Josh says as he tries to get the door open. "What's the matter with it?" Chris asks. "It's iced what else could be wrong" Josh replies as they head back down the porch. "Well you know we could like climb into a window and unlock the door from there" Chris says as they are walking along.

"Wait are you suggesting that we break in?" Josh asks after hearing that idea. "Well it is not really breaking in, if you own the place." Chris replies. "Well not if I don't report you, lead the way Cochise" Josh says agreeing with Chris. They continue walking to the window, when Chris sees something at the base of a tree. He finds a strange totem with a weird purple bunny on it. He picks it up and sees a vision. _Some weird monster, and an animatronic rabbit with its face missing fighting in the living room of the lodge._ Chris stands up a little weirded out by what he has just seen.

"Whoa you okay there bro?" Josh asks as he puts his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine I just space out there for a minute" Chris answers. They continue to walk to the back of the lodge, when Josh stops. "You know something Chris Ashley is so hot, I mean she can be my heater all night if she wants to be" Josh says trying to get Chris wild up.

 _ **Choice: annoyed x/ agree x.**_

Choice made annoyed.

"Josh cut it out!" Chris says feeling a little annoyed. "I mean if you don't make a move someone will" Josh explains to Chris. "You know what you are right. I mean I gotta tell her sometime. Who knows it might even be tonight." Chris answers. "Of course, I'm right you're a hunter, and that means no mercy. You've laid all the groundwork, now you come in for the kill. Show Ashley that you want to be more than just friends." Josh say encouraging Chris. "You know what man, you are right" Chris says agreeing with Josh.

"So, do you have a plan?" Josh asks as they make their way towards the back window. "Of course, I have a plan, what you think I would come back here without a plan?" Chris answers. As they are making their way to the window, Josh sees something a little bit familiar to him an old yellow bunny suit laying by the house. Josh starts to have flashbacks as to what he did to those five children. After he snaps out of the flashback he hears someone tell him they know what he did.

Startled Josh looks around wondering where that voice came from. Not seeing anything Josh continues to walk. They then come to the back window, and Chris points at the big dumpster. Josh gets the idea that Chris is hinting at. Chris, and Josh walk over to the dumpster, and start pushing it to the open window. When the dumpster is right in position Chris climbs on top of it, and gets ready to climb into the window.

Chris almost loses his balance trying to get into the window, but once he regains it he manages to climb into the window. However, when he gets through he falls, and lands on the hard floor of the basement. The fall knocked the breath out of him, when he lands he lets out a groan of pain. "You okay bro?!" Josh asks hearing that thud inside. "Yeah" Chris responds as he gets up "I guess I should have paid attention in climbing class" "You mean gym?" Josh replies.

"You know the one with the climbing rope" Chris explains. Suddenly a nearby lightbulb shatters while it is still in the socket. "Whoa did I do that?" Chris wonders after seeing that lightbulb break. "I don't think so, but here" Josh replies as he tosses Chris the lighter. Chris manages to catch the lighter in his clumsy hands, and flicks the switch to light it.

Seeing the lighter Josh has an idea. "Whoa Chris I just had the most wonderful idea." Josh exclaims. "What?" "I know in one the bathrooms there is some deodorant, you can use that with the lighter" Josh explains. "I don't see how a stick of deodorant is going to help us" Chris responds. "Flame thrower it's a spray" Josh replies. "You know like what we use to do" "Oh you mean like what we use to do to those little army dudes" Chris remembers. "Yeah melted them into nothing, so combine that with the lock." Josh implies.

"Bye bye frozen lock" Chris replies

"Now are you sure you're going to be okay in making through this place?" Josh asks

 _ **Choices: x scared/ x confident.**_

 _ **Choice made confident.**_

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can make it through here. I mean I've been up here lot of times, how hard can it be." Chris answers.

"Well then Godspeed Pilgrim" Josh says in a terrible John Wayne impression as he leaves.

" _Okay deodorant where are you?"_ Chris says to himself as he explores the basement. As he is walking near some old shelves he comes across a totem on the floor. " _What the heck is this?"_ Chris thinks as he picks the totem up, he then sees a vision of Emily being burned alive. Chris upon seeing that puts the totem down; feeling a bit unsettled about seeing that. With that he continues to explore the storage room, and he come across some newspapers.

Trying to see what it says Chris turns on his lighter, and sees that the newspaper mentions something about a janitor committing arson. He also takes the paper, and sees another paper underneath that one. He takes this one, and sees that it has a completely different headline; this one mentions some kids going missing at the old restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. " _Oh man I remember that me, and Josh use to have such fond memories of that place. Too bad they had to shut it down after Hannah disappeared"_ Chris says to himself as he looks at the old paper.

After looking at the paper Chris starts to head up into the mansion. He makes his way into the living room, and he sees a tv. Curious he turns it on, and nothing happens. Ever curious Chris decides to continue to explore the living room when he comes across a strange looking tool. A tool that when it is touched springs outward with a spike. "Whoa what the heck was that?" Chris says to himself when he saw that strange device almost spike him.

Chris then enters the hallway, and begins to make his way towards the bathroom where he thinks the deodorant is being kept. Along the way he finds a photo of all of them when they were getting ready for the prom, and when they were at the beach. He seems to remember when Hannah, and Beth were just so happy to be with them. About halfway down the hallway he finds an answering machine with a message on it. Chris pushes play on the machine.

 _"Hi Mrs. Washington this is sgt Tate again, and I'm sorry but he is a free man, and there is nothing I can do right now. I got my hands full with the Fazbear case I have no idea what happened to those kids. End of messages"_

"hmm weird" Chris says to himself after hearing the message. Chris continues to make his way into the bathroom. He makes it into the bathroom, and manages to locate the cabinet. Chris opens the cabinet, and sees the deodorant spray. Seeing the deodorant Chris reaches in to get in, but jumps back when a weird creature tries to bite his hand before it takes off running. "What the heck?!" Chris screams after recovering from that.

With the deodorant in hand, Chris heads for the front door where everybody else is waiting for the door to unlock. When Chris gets to the front door he hears Ashley saying they are freezing their butts out her. Chris then turn the deodorant spray on, and ignites the lighter; creating the flame thrower. Which he uses to unthaw part of the door, and unlocking the door. As soon as the door opens Chris takes a bow, and acts like they are applauding him for finally getting the door open.

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here all week" Chris say humorously as he is taking a bow. Suddenly the animal that startled him earlier, growls at him as it runs back to the woods. "What the heck?!" Chris exclaims as the creature runs by. Sam, and Ashley immediately start to laugh at Chris for being, so scared. "I have no idea what that was it was like a bear, or something" Chris tries to explain. " Oh, Chris it was just a baby wolverine" Sam say sympathetically.

"Baby?" Chris responds.

"Don't worry you're going to be a big boy soon" Josh replies as they start to head inside the cabin.

They start to settle down as Mike, and Jessica start to settle on the couch; Emily walks in, and gives Jessica a disgusted look. "Oh my gosh can you believe them, it is just sickening" Emily says insulting Jessica. "Excuse me, but what did you just say to me? I didn't quite hear you" Jessica replies to Emily. "You heard me, you are top cow now that you have Mike with You!" Emily exclaims. "Well that is a lot of talk calling ms homecoming a cow" Jessica taunts Emily.

Right then Matt walks in, and sees Mike. Seeing Mike brings back to what Matt saw in the telescope of Mike, and Emily being intimate. Matt feels a surge of anger remembering this, but he thinks it could have been nothing.

 _ **Choices x Warn Mike/ x challenge Mike.**_

 _ **Choice made: x Challenge.**_

Matt asks Mike what he was doing with Emily. Mike explains that he was just giving her a hug since he hadn't seen her in a long time. Matt then understanding what Mike was doing is a little relieved, and he apologizes. With that Mike sits back down on the couch not wanting to get involved in the fight. Matt tries to get Emily to stop the fight, but Emily just ignores him.

"Emily stop this! You two have been acting like a couple of children ever since we have gotten here!" Matt yells at Emily to get her to stop.

"Shut up Matt!" Emily yells at Matt.

"Yeah you stupid oaf!" Jess agrees.

"Watch it Jess, cause no one can talk to Matt like that he is mine" Emily tells Jess off.

"Well at least I don't have to rely on my man toy Emily!" Jess replies.

At that moment Josh walks in, and sees the fighting. "Guys stop this isn't why I invited everybody up here!" Josh yells stopping the fight. Jess, and Emily look a little stunned at what Josh just did. "Now Mike Jess there is a guest cabin up the trail, do you, and Mike want to head up that way you can" Josh explains. "Well what do you think should we try it?" Mike asks Jess as he is taking the keys from Josh.

"Anywhere without that wh****e" Jess replies.

As Emily is leaving the room she looks over at her stuff, and notices that her bag is missing. "Um Matt where is my bag?" Emily asks. "Um what bag?" Matt replies. "You know my bag the one I bought at rodeo, the one I bought when that cashier you claimed was looking at your letterman's jacket" Emily explains. "Well I do have a good letterman's jacket" Matt responds. "Yeah like she gave a f**ck about your stupid jacket" Emily retorts.

"C'mon Matt lets go out there, and see if we can find it" Emily orders Matt.

Near the stair case after the fighting is over. "Alright well it has been a long day for me, and I'm going to go take a bath" Sam says as she heads upstairs.

Meanwhile outside the cabin Mike, and Jess begin to make their way up to the guest cabin; when Jess wants to do a selfie. Mike reluctantly agrees to do one with her, and hold the phone up. Unaware what is behind them however a wounded Bonnie is making his way behind them. Seeing what is going on Bonnie turns his damage face to see what they are doing. The camera flash goes off, and Bonnie is blinded momentary by the flash. With that Bonnie continue to make his way back to where the rest of his gang would be. Mike turns the phone over to see how they did.

They are disturbed by what they see in the background. "What the heck is that?" Mike asks pointing at the weird thing in the background. Jess grabs the phone to get a better look at it, and zooms in on the image. The image however appears a little blurry. "I have no idea, I can't really tell" Jess says putting the phone back in her pocket; "c'mon let's continue our walk up to the cabin" Jess tells Mike offer him a hand.

Mike takes it still a little confused by what he saw in the photo. However, he decides to follow Jessica. As they make their ways towards the cabin through the forest; Mike comes across another totem this one is red. Mike decides to pick it up, and immediately sees something. _**The vision shows a strange light looking towards Ashley as she is in some sort of cave.**_

Mike puts the totem back where he found it. He then continues to follow Jessica up the trail towards the cabin. Jessica then stops ahead. "You know I can't believe Emily being like that I mean she can be such a B*** . What do you think of her for coming off on us like that?!" Jess asks Mike.

 _ **Choices x agree/ x disagree. Choice made agree.**_

"Well I think it was totally wrong for her to talk to us like that I mean where is she getting that attitude from?!" Mike agrees. "I know right I mean she wasn't always like that" Jess replies. They continue to walk up the trail when Mike sees something on the ground, he picks is up, and sees that it is a stuffed animal of a purple bunny. (clue found) "Hey come look at this" Mike says as he hands Jess the plush. "Oh my gosh this is so cute, but it seems familiar" Jess says as she holds the plush. Jess holds it, and starts to remember what it is from.

Jess starts to remember a weird place, she starts to find herself in a Pizzaria. She looks around, and finds herself holding onto the plushie. She looks up at the show stage, and sees the three animatronics. She remembers their names Freddy the bear, Bonnie the bunny, and Chicca the chicken. With that the memory fades as she is brought back to reality. "Whoa what the heck just happened?" Jess says as she feels like the wind is knocked out of her. "Are you okay Jess, you space out there for a minute?" Mike asks a little concerned.

"I'm fine it's just that when I touched that plushie, it was like I was reliving a part of my childhood" Jess explains.

They keep walking when wrapped around a tree they see some police tape. Jess gets a little bit frightened seeing the police tape. Mike decides to comfort her, and tells her that the sisters might be at peace. Jess continues to follow the path unaware that she is heading inside a mine. Jess not looking where she is going heads for a boarded up part of the mine. She falls down when she gets close enough to the boarder, and falls to the next floor. "Jess are you okay."

 **Hey guys I hope you don't mind I introduced a new totem that when one of the characters picks up a plushie of one of the fnaf characters they experience a vision of what happened to the kids. Now in the next chapter we will have more encounters with the wendigos, and the animatronics.**


	4. Searching

Chapt 3

Searching

Mike looks down to where Jess fell, and sees that she is okay. "Jess are you okay?" Mike yells down there asking. "Yes, I'm okay I'm pretty sure I have all seven of my limbs" Jess replies turning to face Mike.

 _ **Choices: x to jump down/ x to encourage**_

 _ **Choice made jump down.**_

Mike decides to jump down, and help Jess. As he jumps someone appears behind him, but disappears as he jumps down. Jess explains that they need to move the mine cart out of the way. Mike, and Jess start to push the mine cart through the gap. After they push the mine cart out of the way, Mike sees something on the track; and proceeds to pick it up. _**The totem shows Mike a vision of a half-naked Jess sitting up on a broken elevator shaft, but off to her left something with glowing eyes look at her.**_ Mike puts the totem down feeling a little unsettled by what he just saw.

They start to make their way out the cave, when Mike sees something off to the right on another path. Curious Mike goes to investigate, and what he sees blows his mind. He sees something that looks like a cigar stub, but there is something else on the wall that disturbs him. A weird symbol that looks like a weird skull with antlers growing out of it. As he looks around he notices something else another plushie, but this one looks like a yellow bird with a bib that says let's eat.

Mike picks up the plushie, and it shows him another vision. _**Mike is in a pizzeria, and he sees the animatronics on stage he then sees a yellow bunny animatronic walk over to him. The bunny then puts its hand on his shoulder.**_ The vision fades to black. " _Whoa, what the heck did I just see?"_ Mike says as he puts the plushie back where he found it.

Seeing all this Mike, and Jess continue to make their way out of the mine. As they continue to walk Mike see something off to the right. Mike blinks his eyes as he thinks he sees something with glowing eyes, but they are attached to something that looks like a big bird. However, when he blinks his eyes the bird disappears. As they continue to walk Mike notices a workbench nearby, and he goes over to look at it.

The map he sees on the workbench shows how dangerous the mines were. " _Whoa they knew how dangerous the mines were, and yet they let people work down here?"_ Mike thinks to himself as he looks at the map. Mike then continues to follow Jess out of the mine, when they get out, they find themselves in the forest once again. Near the mine entrance though Mike sees another totem he lifts it up to see what it is this time. The totem is brown, and as Mike looks at it, it shows him a vision.

 _ **The vision shows him Jess falling onto an elevator shaft, but with her jaw torn open by something.**_ Mike puts the totem back where he found it, and is a little disturbed by what he just saw. He then continues to follow Jess, and he stops when he finds another totem this one however is red. Mike curious about these totems looks at this one. _**The vision shows Emily hiding in the corner of a cabin with a weird looking pirate fox with a hook approaching her.**_ Mike puts the totem down.

"You know Mike Emily is such a B***. I mean she thinks that everything is all about her" Jess says as she keeps walking up the path. "I mean why does everything have to be about, hey look a telescope!" she says as she sees the telescope. Jess decides to look through the viewer, while Jess is doing that Mike decides to have a look around. He then sees a billboard about the animals that live on the mountain. "I'd be careful around here Jess this sign says there are bears in the area" Mikes says feeling a little concerned.

Suddenly Jess steps back a little bit shocked as though she saw something through the telescope. "What is it Jess?" Mike asks seeing Jess step back a little. "I think I saw someone up at the cabin" Jess replies. "What?! Let me see" Mike says in disbelief. Mike then looks through the telescope, and he gets a view of what the cabin looks like.

He doesn't see anything, until some weird ugly, gory, looking face looks back at the telescope. Mike is taken aback by what he just saw, but then he hears something that sounds like heavy footsteps from behind him. "Jess I think we had better get going" Mike tells Jess. Jess nods in agreement as they continue up the path.

Meanwhile behind them Freddy sees the telescope, and wonders what could have scared them. Curious the bear looks through, and sees one of the wendigos approaching the cabin. Freddy steps back a little concerned by what he just saw. " _What is it you saw?"_ Chicca wonders when she walks up to Freddy. " _I just saw something that is of grave concern for those two"_ Freddy telepathically replies to Chicca.

" _What was it?"_ Chicca telepathically replies. " _I just saw one of those predator things up at the cabins"_ Freddy explains. " _What concern are they to us, we need to kill Josh."_ Chicca says about to get angry. " _Calm yourself we will get even with him soon, but we need to know if we can trust his friends. We need to have Foxy keep an eye on that thing see that it doesn't attack them."_ Freddy explains.

Mike, and Jess continues to follow up the trail towards the cabin. Suddenly a bird lets out a caw at Mike in front of his face as it flies off. "What the f***!" Mike says as the bird flies off. Jess starts laughing at Mike having been scared by the bird. "What is the matter that bird like you or something?" Jess says still laughing. _**Choices: x grumpy/ x flirt, choice made grumpy.**_

"That bird just came out of nowhere! I hope that thing finds something else to do rather than bother me!" Mike says angrily. "Oh, Mike that bird probably wanted to be your girlfriend, and you ruined it for him!" Jess says still laughing. They continue to walk down the path until their path is blocked by a fallen tree. "Aw you think that Josh could have taken care of that!" Mike says. Jess then walks over to the fallen tree, and throws a snowball at Mike before climbing over the tree. Surprised by the snowball Mike gets ready to throw a snowball.

"Alright if that is how it is going to be" Mike says prepared to throw a snowball, but sees that Jess isn't there, and as he sees that a loud girlish scream is heard echoing through the woods. "Jess?!" Mike says feeling scared for her as he is about to climb over the fallen tree to get to her.

Meanwhile in the upper bathroom in the cabin Sam is about to take a bath, but when she turns the hot water on, she finds that it is not even heating up. "Hey Sam could I get some help here?" Josh asks from downstairs. "Sorry I'm about to take a bath" Sam hollers downstairs. "Oh, you need any help with that?" Josh asks. "Hardy har har" Sam sarcastically replies.

" _Guess I'll have to talk to Josh about this"_ Sam thinks to herself as she turns off the water realizing that there is no way that she is going to be getting any hot water. She decides to head down the hallway towards the stairs. Once she is in the hallway, she sees one of the rooms is open, and it belongs to someone she once knew. Quietly she opens the door, and sees the room is covered in butterflies, but it also has images of the animatronics from Fredbear's.

"Wow I remember that old restaurant" Sam says to herself as she looks at some of the images. As Sam looks around the old room, she finds a card, and picture on the card is of Hannah with a butterfly tattoo on her arm near the shoulder. As Sam looks at the picture, she flips it over, and on the other side is a message _Got mine what about you?_ Sam decides to put the picture back where she found it as it brought back so many memories of Hannah. Sam continues to explore the bedroom, and sees something on her nightstand near her bed.

She grabs the postcard, and sees the note that tells how Mike was invited to the party. "Wow she was so excited for the party" Sam says to herself feeling a little remorseful for what happened to her. She decides to put the card down, and continue to look around at the room. It is then that her curiosity sees something poking out in her closet. " _Huh what have we here?"_ Sam thinks to herself as she sees the object practically falling out of Hannah's closet.

Sam grabs the object, and sees that it is a girl magazine. Curious she looks at one of the pages which is folded down, and finds that it is a compatibility test. She looks at the test which shows that her crush does like her. Sam decides after seeing all the stuff about Hannah decides to leave the room.

After leaving the room Sam heads downstairs, and into the living room. As she is entering the living room, she can hear Josh telling Ashley, and Chris where to find the spirit board. Josh turns around to see Sam coming down the stairs. "You see what I did with those two they need to spend some alone time together" Josh tells Sam. _**Choices: sweet/move press x choice made move.**_ "You __know I wish they would just make a move already. I mean enough of beating around the bush already." Sam says.

"I know right" Josh replies.

"So, what are we going to do about the hot water?" Sam asks.

"Oh, right follow me" Josh answers.

Sam before she starts to head down to the basement, she sees something on a nearby table. Sam walks over to the table, and picks up whatever the object is. She looks at it, and finds that it is picture of Josh, and his sisters at the beach like they are having a good time. _"Aww memories"_ Sam thinks to herself as she puts the picture back where it goes. Afterwards Sam follows Josh down to the basement.

"You know Sam it is so great to have everyone came to this little party" Josh says in excitement. "Yeah, I know, and hey we are all here for you" Sam tells Josh as she puts her hand on his shoulder. Josh looks at her funny as they enter the basement. "Alright now here is the beauty we just need to fire it up. Sam, I need you to shine the flashlight near the controls." Josh orders Sam. Meanwhile Sam sees something near the hot water heater, a baseball bat.

"Josh what the heck baseball in the snow?" Sam asks while wondering what a baseball bat is doing here. Josh seeing that Sam has a bat, grabs the fat end of it, and takes it away from her. "Actually, we used this in the summer time, me, my dad, and all my" Josh explains, but then stops when he is about to talk about someone. "Alright so let's start to get the broiler working" Josh says as he starts to look at the broiler controls. Sam shines the flashlight on the controls, after helping him she presses the button that makes the water get hot. After the broiler starts working Josh holds his hand up ready to give Sam a high five.

Sam obliges, and gives Josh a high five after they have shouts of excitement. Suddenly they both hear something down there, and Sam feels a little scared. Josh not being able to resist "There are a lot of things down her, and some them aren't that nice" he says after tickling her neck. "Alright stop" Sam exclaims jokingly. Suddenly she gets a serious look on her face. "Josh there is something behind you" Sam says still with the scared face.

"Yeah right" Josh says knowing Sam might be playing a joke on him.

"I'm serious there is something right behind you, and it is coming right towards us" Sam says as she starts to get a little panicky.

Josh looks behind him, and sees that there is nothing there, to which Sam starts laughing at him for falling for that. They suddenly hear something else down there, something that is repetitive. "Josh what was that?" Sam asks as she is hiding behind Josh. "I don't know, but maybe we should check it out" Josh says as they head over to where the source of the sound is coming from.

As they are on their way to where the sound is coming from Sam notices something on the floor. She picks it up, and sees that it is a plush of Fredbear. She then starts to have a vision of a golden Bonnie signaling to a little boy to follow him. The vision stops, and Sam is left confused as to what she just saw. "Sam are you okay? You were zoning out there for a minute" Josh asks as his nudging Sam.

"Yeah I'm fine, that was just weird what I saw" Sam explains.

As they round a corner a huge golden Bonnie animatronic jumps out from the corner, and is coming right towards them. Sam, and Chris both scream as the animatronic is heading right for them. Sam as she runs knocks over a big piece of wood to slow down the animatronic, and it doesn't work. Sam, and Josh make their way towards the basement door, only to find that it is locked. "What the heck why is this door locked?" Sam asks scared, "to keep out strangers!" Josh replies in a scared voice.

Suddenly the animatronic begins to speak in a goofy voice "Hey". "What the heck?!" Sam asks a little puzzled. "Heeeyyyy" the animatronic says as it removes its head to reveal Chris. "Oh my gosh Chris!" Sam exclaims a little shocked. "Boom you just been Fredbeared!" Chris replies a little jokingly. "Oh man that was an awesome prank you nearly had me going" Josh says as he gives Chris a high five.

They all head up to the den. "Well did you find the spirit board? And, what is with that costume?" Ashley asks. "I found a cool costume for people to where" Chris replies. "Well are you ever going to take that off?" Ash asks. "Maybe, and maybe not" Chris replies teasingly. "Did you at least find the spirit board?" Ash asks. Chris then pulls the spirit board out from where he had it hid in the costume, while at the same time making a comic sound effect.

"Well since we now have the spirit board, I think it is time for us to see who we could talk to" Josh announces as they start to head for the library.

"As much as I would like to see who we summon, I believe I have a bath to look forward to" Sam says as she heads back up into the upstairs bathroom.


	5. Mystery deepens

Chapt 4

Mystery deepens

In the library, the group of friends start to get the spirit session underway. "Now I think that since Ash has recently become a convert that she should be the spirit master for tonight." Chris says. "okay I'll do it" Ash agrees. All three of them lay their hands on the marker of the spirit board. "Is there anyone there?" Ash asks.

The marker starts to move. First it heads over to the m, then the u. "Um what's it spelling?" Josh asks in confusion. "I don't know, but I'm not doing this" Ash answers as the marker is still moving. "R, D, E, R? What is going on here?" Ash wonders. "Well why don't you ask it, and find out?" Chris replies.

 _ **Choice: How did you die? / Who killed you? X. Choice made.**_

"How, did you die?" Ash asks whoever is talking. The marker starts to move again, "Here we go again" Chris says as the marker is moving. "S, T, U, F, F, E, D. What?" Ash asks in confusion. "Stuffed, like someone got stuffed in something" Chris explains.

 _ **Choices: Who stuffed you? / What are you? X. Choice made**_

"What are you, do you have a name?" Ash asks. The marker again starts to move this time spelling Freddy. "Freddy, who the heck is Freddy?" Chris asks. "What do you want?" Ash asks the spirit. The pointer spells out revenge. "Revenge what did we do?" Josh asks. Before she can ask the spirit board about what happened the table is flipped over by some unseen force.

"What the heck was that?!" Chris says in a panicked voice. "I don't know!" Ash says in a scared voice. Josh starts to get up; with a very scared, and angry look on his face. "If you guys think this is your idea of a joke, then I'm done" Josh says in a stern voice. "We didn't do anything, didn't you see none of us were doing anything" Ash tries to explain, "Yeah I mean it wasn't her fault" Chris agrees with her. "You're right it is actually both of yours fault!" Josh yells as he storms off.

"Josh wait!" Ash yells as she tries to get him not to leave the room.

Josh slams the door behind him as he leaves the room in a huff.

Mike hears Jessica screaming, feeling worried about what might have happened to her Mike manages to climb over the fallen tree, and goes to find Jess. He begins to look for her in the woods; following the trail. Off to his right he hears the snap of a twig; followed by a weird growl. "Huh what the heck was that?" Josh wonders to himself. Ignoring the sound Josh continue to look for his girlfriend. He then comes to a clearing, and a where he sees some sort of tractor in the middle of the clearing.

Thinking Jess might be in there he decides to have a look. Mike jiggles the handle a little to see that it is locked, however the jiggle managed to wiggle something loose inside. Curious as to what fell over inside, Mike decides to have a peek inside the window. A mask of a weird looking yellow bunny pops up in the window. "Whoa! Whoa! Man, that scared the blue out of my jeans." Mike exclaims as he takes several steps back from seeing that.

After seeing that Mike decides to get a better look at the mask. The mask is made to resemble a gold bunny, but the paint looks like it has a bit of mold on it, and the eyes look like they are almost gone. " _Who the heck would do this?_ " Mike thinks to himself. He then continues on his search for Jess. Mike sees something off to the left of the tractor, and he decides to pick it up. _The totem shows Mike a vision of a herd of elk gathering around Matt, and Emily._

Mike puts the totem down, and looks at with a weird expression; Mike then continues to look for his girlfriend. As he makes his way down the path to look for her; something makes him jump. The thing looks like a weird animal with a deer skull; Mike screams at the creature shows itself. The animal then starts to laugh as the fake deer head comes off revealing the animal to be Jessica. "What the? Jessica?!" Mike says feeling a little irked at having his own girlfriend pulling a prank on him.

"Michael you should have seen the look on your face" Jess says still laughing. "Oh my gosh you filmed it!" Mike says still feeling a little angry at her for doing that. "C'mon Michael it was all in good fun; I mean I scared the pants off of you" Jess snickers. "As far as I can tell my pants are still on me; looks like you'll have to try harder" Mike says. "A challenge eh? Well you better strap in cause I'm going to take you on the ride of your life" Jess replies back flirty.

They continue up the path, meanwhile off in the woods something is watching them. With his good working mechanical eye, the animatronic chooses to follow them. He digs his hook into the nearby tree to steady himself while he watches them. Suddenly his ears pick up something, and starts to stalk whatever it is. " _Why should I protect these humans from these things the humans are the ones that hurt us! It was a human that made me this way!"_ Foxy thinks to himself as he starts to stalk the wendigo.

The wendigo is in the trees stalking Mike, and Jess; however, it doesn't know that it is being hunted by a mechanical predator. The wendigo starts to get closer to its prey, but Foxy is almost on top of it. Foxy pounces on the wendigo, causing a loud noise that disturbs an elk nearby. "What was that?" Mikes wonders as he puts his hand near his ear to find out what it was. Mike then picks up a rock, and is about to throw it into the forest. But then the elk comes barreling out of the forest almost trampling Mike, and Jess.

The wendigo manages to get Foxy off of its back; the two have a stare down. The wendigo hisses at the mechanical abomination; Foxy lets out a robotic hiss at the wendigo as if issuing a challenge to the winter monster. The wendigo hisses one last time before chasing after the elk; Foxy follows in pursuit as he wants to finish off this animal. Foxy gets down on all fours, and lets the animal part of his mind take over; with that he takes off after the wendigo.

Meanwhile on the path Jess, and Mike are still making their way towards the cabin. As they are walking Mike thinks he sees the cabin up ahead. "I thought it would be bigger" Jess says when she sees the cabin. "Relax my queen it will look bigger once we get inside." Mike says with a snicker as they both know that it is not the real cabin. Curious as to what is in that little shack; Mike decides to take a look.

Once he is inside, he finds that it is like an old shack. He starts to look around, and sees a plushie of Foxy; curious he picks the plushie up. Right there Mike starts to have a vision; this one shows a boy looking at Foxy in his pirate cove. As he is looking at the fox, and guy in a yellow suit approaches him. The guys starts to talk to him, and ushers him out of frame; Mike then comes out of the vision feeling a little confused by what he just saw.

Mike continues to explore the little shack, and he sees a strange looking mask. Choices: _**show Jess the mask/ scare Jess with the mask; Choice made.**_ Mike goes over to where Jess is, and sees that she is by the stream looking at the water. Seeing an opportunity Mike decides to get Jess back for scaring him, and he puts the mask on. He then makes some growling noises; Jess feeling scared, and not realizing it is Mike that is behind the mask falls into the stream.

Jess gets out crying a little at having gotten soaked from falling; also, Mike is laughing at her. "Oh, come on it was just a prank!" Mike says as Jess walks ahead of him with a huff. "Michael all I did was try to scare you! I didn't try to get you soaked!" Jess yells at Mike. "Look I'm sorry I did that, but you gotta admit it was funny" Mike says trying to sound apologetic. They continue to make their way towards the cabin when up ahead an elk is running from something.

Suddenly the elk stops, and then something attacks him; causing him to bellow in pain. Mike, and Jess are shocked by what they see. They rush to see what they can do to help the dying elk; when suddenly something attacks the predator. The wendigo turns to face its attacker, and sees it is the one that was attacking it before; the fox. Foxy lets out a loud mechanical like growl at the wendigo; the wendigo roars at the animatronic, and tries to swipe at Foxy.

Foxy turns his eyes towards Jess, and Mike who can barely see the animatronic. Foxy shows his hook, and growls at the two humans; he then points down the path as he shows his teeth, and eyes. Jess, and Mike seeing that take off running; meanwhile Foxy starts to finish what he started with the wendigo. The wendigo leaps onto the back of Foxy, and starts to swipe at the animatronics' head, but Foxy manages to toss the wendigo off of him. Foxy then glares at the wendigo, and makes a motion with his hand to come at him.

The wendigo charges towards Foxy, and right when the wendigo is almost on top of him; Foxy plunges his hook into the wendigo's skull. As the wendigo is trying to leap over Foxy to pounce on him the skull rips off. The wendigo's body goes limp, and falls. Foxy lets out a mechanical howl of victory as he drops the skull. With that wendigo down Foxy continues to make his way to the cabin.

Meanwhile Jess, and Mike make their way to the cabin; Jess accidently trips on a loose board on the porch of the cabin. Mike decides to help her, but Jess refuses after that prank. They both manage to get inside. "What the heck was that thing?!" Jess asks in a bit of a panic. "I don't know I think it might have been a bear, or something" Mike replies. "A bear doesn't have glowing eyes, or a hook!" "Well then I don't know! The point is we made it, and that is all that matters" Mike replies trying reassure Jess. Jess decides to sit down on the couch; to try to warm herself up.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Mike asks Jess in a very seductive voice.

"Well I think a nice fire will do" Jess replies.

"I think it will get plenty hot once we start rubbing against each other" Mike replies.

"Mike a girl would like to have some mood lighting, and that means fire" Jess says to Mike hoping that he gets what she means. "Oh, I get what you mean I'll start doing that right away" Mike says as he starts to look for a way to light a fire. As Mike is looking around, he sees a table with some matches; "hey these could come in handy" Mike says to himself. He then sees the power switch, but when he flips it; nothing but sparks come out scaring Jess. "What are you trying to do?!" Jess asks angrily. "Nothing just seeing if the power is going to work, or not" Mike replies; "Well don't try to burn the place down!" Jess replies.

Mike then makes his way down the hallway, and see something on the table at the end of the hallway. It shows a picture of Hannah in her tennis uniform; on the back it describes that at the tournament she got a bronze metal. " _Hannah you were such a good friend, we all miss you"_ Mike thinks to himself. He then proceeds to make his way towards the living room, and over to the door. As he is looking at the door; something catches his eye, a gun.

"Oh man check this out" Mike says as he pulls the gun off the rack. "Unless it is something that can start the fire, I'm not interested" Jess responds. "Now it something way better" Mike replies. Jess turns away in disgust; "what is with men, and guns" she says to herself. Mike posses with the gun, and seeing that Jess is not impressed decides to put the gun back where it was; "she'll never know the kind of relationship we have" Mikes says to himself. Mike then continues to look for stuff to make the fire.

As he is looking, he finds a book full of stuff on the native Americans; feeling curious he decides to have a look at it. As he is looking at the pages, he come across a particular symbol in the book; the symbol shows a strange skull with deer antlers coming out of it. According to the guide that symbol is meant to warn off evil spirits. Feeling creeped out by that; Mike decides to put the book back where he found it. As he puts the book away though he finds a small brochure for his childhood restaurant Freddy Fazbear's pizza; eagerly he decides to have a look through. The brochure shows all the animatronics that use to be at the Pizzaria. " _Hey I remember this restaurant"_ Mike thinks to himself as he puts the brochure back.

As Mike is looking, he finds the firewood, and he starts to put the firewood into the fireplace. With a single match he lights the fire, and closes the door to the fireplace. Jessica applauds him for lighting the fire. As they get ready to make love; Jess tells Mike to close the shutters which he obliges to do. As Mike is about to kiss her, Jess tells him that he is unsure about all this. Mike manages to reassure her, but before they could do anything they are interrupted by a loud crash.

"Mike, could you go see what that was?" Jess say in a panic still wearing her white shirt. Mike decides to go check out what that loud bang was, and finds that some how Jess's phone has landed in the bedroom. "Jess it is your phone" Mike hollers. "What how is it my phone?" Jess says as she takes her phone back. A little irked about what is going on; Jess opens the cabin door with a huff.

"Hey yeah pricks I know you're out there; what the heck are you trying to do?! You want to ruin our fun that bad?! Well guess what you can't; you can't ruin it cause me, and Mike are going to f***k that is right we are going to have sex, so enjoy it; cause I know we're going to!" Jess yells outside to whoever threw her phone into the bedroom. Jess comes back in a little cool down from all that yelling, and turn towards Mike ready to start doing it again. Mike is about to approach her; when suddenly something grabs Jess through the cabin door window. Jess screams as the things tries to pull her through the window, with a final scream the thing manages to pull her through.


	6. Killed

Chapter 5

Killed

After the séance Chris, and Ashley start to investigate in the library to find out what happened that night. "So, Ash do you think that they were really communicating with us?" Chris asks. "Maybe I don't know" Ash replies back. "But I wish they didn't". Chris starts to look around; when suddenly some books start to fly off the shelf.

"What the heck!" Ash cries out in fright; she ten looks at what caused the books to fall off the shelf, she sees that it was a button that was right behind the shelf. "Where in the world did that come from?" Ash asks as she takes a look at the button. "I don't know maybe it has been here, or someone is messing with us." Chris replies not really believing what Ashley is saying. Curious Ashley decides to push the button, and then right when she does that part of the bookshelf begins to move. "Bookshelf moving, and head explodes!" Chris says as he can't really believe what he is seeing.

Chris takes a look at what just happened, and he decides to check out the secret room. As he explored the room; he finds an old picture of Hannah, and Beth. Curious as to why it is there; Chris decides to look on the back, but finds something very creepy written on the back. **I CAN'T BELIEVE I KILLED THEM! BUT THEY DESERVED IT! THOSE STUPID KIDS! THEY DESERVED IT!** Chris face a choice _**Choices: tell Ashley, or don't, choice made.**_

"Now Ash I don't want you to freak out, but could you come look at this" Chris says feeling a little concerned for Ashley. Ashley take a look at the picture, and stares at it in shock when she reads the back. "Oh, my gosh we need to find Josh now!" Ash says feeling a little panicked. "Well there are some other things you should know about" Chris says; "Like what?" Ashley replies. "Well there was this wanted poster about some sort of madman who might have done something at a restaurant" Chris explains. "What did it say he did?!" Ashley asks feeling a little scared.

"Well it said that he is wanted for questioning about some missing kids in the old Fazbear restaurant" Chris explains. "Oh, my gosh do you realize how serious this is Chris?! That is why we have got to find Josh soon. I mean who knows that killer might already have him!" Ashley says on the verge of crying. Suddenly they come to a door that looks like something is about to crash out of it; suddenly a male scream is heard on the other side of the door. Ashley recognizing that scream rushes towards the door. "Oh, my it's Josh!" Ashley yells as she is opening the door to help Josh.

"Ash-Ash-Ash wait we don't know if that is Josh, or not" Chris says just as Ashley opens the door. As the door opens Chris sees someone with a moldy yellow arm grab Ashley, and pull her in screaming. Hearing Ashley scream, Chris runs to the door to try to get her out of there, but finds that it is locked. Using all of his strength; Chris manages to bust the door down after hitting it three times with his shoulder. Chris rushes in, and find Ashley lying on the floor.

"Ash, oh my gosh Ash" He says in a panicked voice. As Chris reaches down to where Ashley is to see how she is; some weird old yellow cartoonish looking bunny appears right in front of him, looking angrily at him. "Huh?" Chris manages to say as he is knocked out by the bunny.

Meanwhile by the guest cabin Mike grabs the rifle off the shelf, and heads outside to find out what took his girlfriend. Hearing her screams a little further in the woods; Mike decides to head deeper into the woods. Nearby Freddy watched what happened, and lets Chicca know what happened. " _Chicca, I need you keep an eye on Jessica for me"_ Freddy orders Chicca to do. " _Why what happened?" Chicca asks. "She was taken by some sort of animal"_ Freddy replies.

Hearing this Chicca decides to keep an eye on Mike, and see if there is any way that she can help without interfering. Mike runs into the woods to look for Jess, and then he finds himself near a river that looks like it has a broken pipe across the river; Mike decides to cross the broken pipe, and makes it without falling into the river. Ever determined to rescue Jess; Mike keeps on running. He then find himself near a cliff; Mike then gets the rifle out from where he had it on his back. Mike then peer through the view scope, and manages to find Jess still struggling to get away from the thing that took her.

"Jess don't worry I'm coming to get you" Mike says when he sees Jess struggling.

"Oh, my gosh Michael help me!" Jess screams as the animal drags her back through the snow.

"Oh, crap no!" Mike says to himself as he sees Jess getting dragged.

Mike decides to try to get down there a faster way; by sliding down the hill towards where he saw Jess. About halfway down before he could injure himself; Mike manages to grab hold of a broken branch, and lowers himself closer to the ground. Mike then starts to run towards where he saw the thing take Jess. He then find himself near a ledge, and he decides to jump his way across. Having now made it across the ledge; Mike see that he is near what looks like an abandoned mining area.

As he is looking around, he sees something near one of the buildings; something that looks like a big heavy-set person, but at the same time birdlike. " _What the heck was that thing?"_ Mike thinks to himself as he makes his way to the building that thing just went into. As he enters the building, he still hears Jess screaming for help. "Don't worry Jess, I'm coming" Mike replies. He begins to make his way to where hears Jess, and to his relief he see that she if okay, but is a little cut up.

"Jess I'm here, don't worry I'll help you" Mike says as he reaches for her.

"Help" Jess weakly moans as she tries to reach for Mike.

Suddenly as Mike tries to reach for her, the elevator starts to collapse with Jessica on top of it. The elevator falls all the way to the bottom; just as Mike watches this happen. "No Jessica!" Mike cries out in anguish at seeing his girlfriend fall to her death. As Mike is mourning her loss; he looks up, and sees something up the shaft. The thing he sees looks like some weird bald person; seeing this Mike points his rifle at the thing, and fires at the animal.

Mike finds that it did nothing, and figuring that the only way out this area is up the shaft; Mike decides to climb up the shaft.

Meanwhile on the mine landing Chicca decides to telepathically communicate with Freddy. " _Freddy I'm sorry to report that the blonde female might be dead"_ Chicca says. " _What?! How did that happen?!"_ Freddy asks. " _I don't know she was attacked by this weird animal. It looked like it was human, but at the same time it wasn't"_ Chicca explains. Freddy growls upon hearing this; " _Alright I want you to keep an eye on Mike, something tells me he may be of use to us"_ Freddy replies.

Mike after managing to climb to the top of the elevator shaft; sees that he is in another part of the mines. As he looks around, he sees another plushie, but this one looks like Fredbear. Mike then picks up the plushie to have a look at, and as soon as he does, he has another vision. This vision shows a kid who is alone for his birthday; suddenly the same guy in the yellow bunny suit puts his hand on the kid's shoulder. The vision ends, and Mike is now more puzzled than ever by what he just saw.

However, Mike has no time to realize what he has just seen; as the guy that he saw is now leaving, and the door he is going through is about to close. "Oh crap!" Mike says as he makes his way past the closing door. "Whoo! Man, that was a close call back there" Mike says as he has just made it to the other side of the door. He then begins to follow what he thinks is the way the stranger went, but as he realizes it is out of the mine. Snow begins to blind him as he makes his way out of the exit, but luckily, he manages to find a lantern; which he lights.

As the snow begins to clear; Mike realize where he is at. Mike looks up, and sees a neon sign lit up revealing what the place. "Oh God, not this place" Mike says filled with dread as he reads the sign, which says **FREDDY FAZBEAR's PIZZA.** Mike then puts a hand over his face, as though he realizes why he doesn't want to ever visit that place again. However, knowing he must go in there; he then continues forward.

Back at the cabin Chris wakes up to find that Ashley is gone. "Oh no, where is she?" Chris says to himself as he is getting up trying not to cry about what happened. As he begins to explore the place a bit more; he finds a bloodied-up coin purse. Curious Chris picks it up, and sees Ashley's name on it. "Oh-no, this can't be good" Chris again says to himself. Chris continues to explore the area in the lodge, until he finds a door.

Cautiously he opens it; only to find a blood stain on the wall across from him. "Oh my gosh what happened?!" Chris exclaims when he sees the stain. Chris continues to walk down the hallway, when in the middle of the floor he finds a Foxy figurine; curious he picks it up. The vision from the figure show a weird fox looking thing pursuing Chris through some kind of tunnel. Disturbed by what he just saw; Chris decides to put the figure down.

Chris manages to make his way outside, and starts to follow the trail towards where he thinks Ashley might be. As he is walking down the trail he comes to a fork in the road, and ever so curious he takes the one on the left. As he starts walking down the trail, he felt himself step on something; that causes a bloody looking scarecrow to jump in front of him. Chris lets out a loud scream when he sees that scarecrow coming out of the ground. "Jeez who would do this?!" Chris wonders to himself as he looks at the scarecrow; he also notices that like the psycho it has a smiling yellow rabbit head.

Chris continues to explore the area, and finds a severed pigs head. He then has a look at it, and wonders where it came from, and how it got out here in the cold air of winter. Chris looks over by the pig's head, and sees another totem; he picks it up, and sees himself being lifted in the air of a cave by something that is screeching as he is struggling to get away. " _Whoa I better be careful not to explore caves so much"_ Chris thinks to himself as he places the totem back on the ground. Seeing nothing of interest Chris continues to look for where Ash went.

He continues down the path; when he sees an abandoned looking shed. As he is walking towards the shed, he hears Ashley cry out for him. Knowing that Ash in there Chris decides to approach the shed, but before he can he sees something off to the side; it turns out to be another totem. Chris looks at this one, and this time the vision shows something happening to Ashley.

 _ **The vision shows Ashley meeting a weird creature that grabs her by the head, and decapitates her.**_

Chris puts the totem down, and is a little bit disturbed by what he just saw. However, he is still determined to help Ash; even if it kills him. Chris walks into the shed, and he still hears Ashley crying for help, but he also hears someone else Josh! Chris suddenly hears the voice of the bunny psycho.

"Hello, and welcome to my little experiment. Now Chris you have a choice to make; you can only choose to save one. One will be able to go free, and the other well I would hate to think what would happen to the other." the bunny psycho says over the speakers as the saw blade turns on, and starts moving.

"Chris, I don't want to die!" Ashley says as she pleads for her life.

"C'mon Chris, buddy we have been through so much together. I mean you are my best friend" Josh says as he pleads as well.

"Give me a second I gotta think" Chris says in a panicked voice.

"Stop thinking, and do something!" Ashley screams as she is crying.

Chris looks at the lever, and tries to think who he can save. Chris then makes his decision on who he would like to save, and he moves the lever towards Ashley.

"I see you have chosen to save Ashley" the psycho says.

The sawblade gets faster as it nears Josh.

"I thought we were friends Chris!" Josh says in a panicked voice as the sawblade inches ever closer to him.

"No no no this is madness you can't do this! Please stop this!" Chris says as he sees the sawblade inches closer to him.

Joshua lets out a final scream as the sawblade cuts him in half.

"Ashley don't look" Chris says in concern.

"Why can't I look? Tell me he is okay" Ashley says as she keeps her eyes close.

The door to the torture room opens, and Chris walks in. As he is untying Ashley from the wooden wall; he tries to comfort her with what happened. As he is walking her out, Ashley looks over to what happened to Josh.

"Nooooo!" Ash cries seeing what happened to him.

Chris manages to calm Ash down long enough for them to get out of the shack. As they are walking Chris sees Matt, and Emily coming towards them.

"Oh my gosh what happened?!" Emily asks seeing them like this, and Ash covered in blood.

"I can't believe this happened I mean Josh he... he..." Chris tries to reply.

"What happened man?! You can tell us" Matt says trying to get Chris to focus.

"Josh he... he... he is dead" Chris manages to say as he is about to burst into tears from shock.

"Whoa whoa calm down what happened? Josh is dead!" Emily asks in shock of hearing that.

"Yeah that is his blood on my jacket" Ashley says crying.

"There was a maniac, and Ash, and then a saw blade, and oh god Josh!" Chris says trying very hard not to cry.

"What are we going to do we have to get help?" Matt says realizing what has happened.

"What we need is a phone, and we need to get everyone together." Emily says.

"I think Sam is still at the Lodge." Chris says.

"Alright, well me, and Emily will find a way to get help." Matt replies as he, and Emily head back down the trail to find help.

 **Well the first death happened, and in the next chapter we will be seeing more of the animatronics very soon along with their lore.**


	7. Lore

Chapt 6

Lore

Mike steps out from the cave, and sees that he is near that abandoned restaurant that he use to go to when he was a kid. He even remembers why it was abandoned.

" _Oh no not this place; anything, but this place"_ Mike thinks as he is getting closer to Fredbears pizza place.

As he is getting closer, he swears that he sees something in the nearby bushes; something with glowing red eyes. He starts to get closer to the restaurant; it is then that he sees a fountain that looks old, but it has a cartoonish looking bear in a ballerina pose. In the fountain is what looks like some old arcade tokens.

" _Huh wonder what those are doing there?"_ Mike thinks as he scoops up a handful of tokens to have a look at them.

As he is looking into the fountain, he sees something in with the tokens. He reaches in, and pulls out a totem. _**The totem shows him an image of some weird yellow bunny looking at him menacingly in the lodge.**_ Seeing the haunting vision Mike puts the totem back where he found it; he then sees something near the fancy looking gates. He sees that it is another totem, and curious Mike picks it up.

 _ **The totem shows him a vision of door banging, and slamming. It then shows Matt backing away from the door.**_ Mike again puts the totem down after seeing that. Mike then starts to make his way towards the entrance to the abandon restaurant. He makes it towards the door; only to see that it is locked, and chained.

"Darn it how am I suppose to get in now?!" Mike says slamming his fist on the door.

It is then he sees the one he was following making his way to a secret entrance on the side. Mike then makes his way towards the entrance, and manages to get inside before the door can close. He looks around, and sees that he is in some sort of basement of the restaurant. Mike then grabs his lantern, and starts to have a look around; to his right he notices something strange for a restaurant. He notices a gurney, and he notices some patient notes. He takes a look, and sees that they talk about a guy who was mentally unstable.

" _What kind of place was this?"_ Mike thinks to himself as he continues to look around the basement.

He goes down a into another room, and finds more stuff that make him question the restaurant. Cause to the left of him is stuff that looks like more gurneys, and some medical equipment; curious he goes to have a look. As he is looking at the equipment; he comes across some more medical notes. This one talks about a patient who was saved from a mine collapse in the early 50's. As he is looking at the notes, it tells how the patient almost bit a reporter.

" _What the heck would a reporter be doing in a place like this?"_ Mike again thinks to himself as he puts the notes down.

Mike looks over to his right, and sees one of the old suits. Mike decides to go over to have a closer look; the suit looks like Freddy, but is a bright yellow. Seeing nothing interesting in this room; Mike continues on into the hallway. It is then that he sees that the stranger is heading towards a door that is closing rapidly.

"I have got to make it!" Mike says to himself as he is running towards the door.

The door closes, and Mike tries to open it; only to discover that the door is locked. Curious Mike peeks through the key hole, and sees the stranger tossing some of the wolves a bone. Mike then looks at the lock, and realizes that he needs a keycard from the morgue.

" _What is a morgue doing in a restaurant?!"_ Mike thinks to himself.

He then starts to find where the morgue might be in the basement. He starts to look around at some of the rooms wondering which one might be the morgue; when he sees something shiny, and sharp sticking out from a table. He looks at what it might be, and pulls it from the table. Mike takes the machete, and examines it.

"You're coming with me; I can tell you're going to be very handy." Mike says to himself as he is examining the machete.

Mike continues to look for the morgue; when he starts to hear a loud clanking noise. As he goes into the next room; he sees where the sound is coming from. A weird rotting looking hand is waving back, and forth like it is on a mechanism. Mike decides not to go near, cause that is creepy enough. Mike then rounds a corner, and it there he finds the morgue.

As he is entering the morgue he looks over to the right towards some shelves where they have long dead specimens. One of them peeks his interest as it looks like a strange skull; the skull shows that it still has eyeballs, and that the skin is a light grey in color.

"Whoa, now that is terrifying" Mike thinks to himself

Mike continues to head to where the drawers are, and he then sees something on one of the counters. He sees that it looks like a butcher's knife, but it has dried blood on it. Mike puts the knife down, and then he sees something else. A camera, and as Mike takes a look at it he notices that the lens is cracked.

"I wonder what happened here?" Mike says to himself as he puts the camera down.

Mike starts to open the drawer, and he finds the dead body of the nurse. As he reaches down to grab the keycard; a rat comes scurrying out of her mouth. Mike jumps back in shock of seeing that, and as he backs up, he notices something in the corner of the room. He looks over to where he saw the object, and sees that it is some sort of spring like object; one that has a sharp point at the end.

" _I remember these things; they were for the actors to be able to where the suits without getting hurt by the animatronic parts."_ Mike thinks to himself as he examines the springlock.

Seeing nothing else to explore Mike makes his way back to the stairs, and heads up towards the restaurant. Mike manages to use the keycard to open the door to the restaurant part of the building, and there he starts to explore his old childhood.

" _Man, this place sure brings back, so many memories"_ Mike thinks to himself as he opens the door to the restaurant.

Mike begins to explore the restaurant, and he starts off by exploring the dining area. While he is there, he see a something on the stage; curious he goes over to see what the thing is. He sees that it is another plushie, but this one look like a happy clown with tears coming down his face. _**The vision shows an animatronic that looks like the plushie; going over to the dead children, and touching each of them one by one.**_ Mike puts the plushie down; feeling a little disturbed by what he just saw.

Mike continues to look at the stage, and he also notices the bolts where the animatronics were.

" _So, if the mountaining bolts are here, then where are the animatronics?"_ Mike asks himself as he looks at the stage where the animatronic were.

Mike gets off the stage, and continues to explore the restaurant. He then sees a strange wall nearby, and he starts to inspect it. It then he touches a special tile, and the wall begins to open up. Mike looks surprised when he sees an extra suit nearby; curious he gets closer to it. As he does, he notices a foul odor coming from the suit. He braves the smell as he gets closer to the suit, and he notices that this suite use to be golden in color, and looked like Freddy.

"Huh I don't remember you" Mike says himself as he is about the lift the jaw of the animatronic head.

Mike manages to lift the jaw of golden Freddy, and is nearly knocked out by the powerful stench coming from the head. Feeling he is about to collapse from that smell; Mike shines his light into the head. It is then he sees that there is something in that animatronic, and Mike nearly gags when he sees what is inside. Mike sees skull that is nearly rotten, and is about the size of child's. Mike falls off the stage when he sees what was in that fredbear suit.

"Who, who would do such a thing?" Mike says in shock as he trying very hard not to throw up.

Mike suddenly hears something from underneath the restaurant; like something is coming up to check the place. Mike knows that he has got to find someplace to hide, and he sort of has an idea where. Mike manages to make his way towards where the guard's office is, and hides under the desk.

The stranger makes his way up towards the stage, and sees that the kid's remains have been exposed. Seeing this the stranger closes the jaw back up, and continues to patrol the restaurant. Another thing that the stranger does is he checks a pair of purple, and gold curtains. The stranger sees that Foxy isn't there, and closes the curtains. It is then the stranger makes his way towards the office; Mike tries his best to remain quiet as he sees the stranger enter the office.

The stranger is near the desk; Mike puts a hand over his own mouth to keep from making a sound. The stranger looks at the old poster for Freddy's pizza, and puts his hand on the poster.

"I'll find the one who did to you kids" The stranger says as he takes his hand off the poster. "For years I've been trying to solve who could have killed you, and stuffed your bodies into the animatronics. Still nothing, and yet you kids are out there still looking for who did it? Well I hope we both find the killer, cause I still remember when I was on the force trying to solve the case, and chasing after the mythical creatures known as the wendigos" the stranger says to himself as he looks at the Freddy fazbear poster; he then looks around the office, and begins to head back into the hallway.

Mike then takes the opportunity to follow the stranger, and finds a secret door that the stranger is heading towards. The stranger gets near the door, and pulls out a set of keys. With the keys the stranger manages to unlock the door; Mike manages to make a run to the door just as it is about to close. When he gets to the other side; he finds he is a totally different room than what was back there. This room looks to have some of the stuff from the old animatronics, and there is a golden Bonnie suit nearby.

Suddenly Mike is startled by a flashlight shining in his eyes.

"Hey who are you, and what are you doing here?" the stranger asks shining the light in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I got lost in snowstorm, and my girlfriend might have gotten killed by something out there" Mike explains.

The stranger's face turns ashen upon hearing this. "Oh no not another victim" the stranger says to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asks.

"Come sit down it is time that someone knows about this place, and supernatural of this mountain" the stranger says as he sits down in an old chair.

Mike sits down in the chair besides him.

"By the way my name is Michael, and who are you?" the stranger asks.

"My name is Mike" Mike replies.

"Well Mike you know about that restaurant back, there right?" Michael asks.

"Well yeah everyone knows that was a very popular restaurant back in the day. However, no one seems to know what happened that it got closed down" Mike replies.

"Well let me tell you what happened, see this use to be a popular restaurant. Everyone use to bring their kids here for their birthday parties; yep everyone wanted to see the animatronics that William Afton had built here. First there was Fredbear, and Bonnie, but instead of him being purple he was golden like Fredbear. Now these suits were unique cause you see they double as both animatronics, and suits" Michael explains.

"Wow, so back then they were just waiting for an accident to happen" Mike says shocked by this.

"Exactly, now these suits were springlocked meaning that while in suit mode the animatronic parts would be wound up into the suit. It wasn't a good system, cause if you so much as breathed in the suits the animatronic parts would spring loose; killing the person in a matter of minutes" Michael explains.

"Yeash, was there anything that was good in this old restaurant?" Mike asks.

"Well hold on I'm getting to a good part here. Sometime later while the animatronics were on stage in entertainment mode; some bullies thought it would be fun to put this kid in the animatronic of Fredbear. They didn't know that it would kill him. Afterward the restaurant was closed down for a while, but afterwards it was open again this time under the name of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. This one featured the characters you grew up with Mike" Michael continues to explain.

"Yeah I remember those characters; they were Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the bunny, Chicca the chicken, and Foxy the pirate. Also, I swear there was one more that wasn't used that much, but I might be mistaken." Mike says.

"You're right there was one more; the original Bonnie suit. Now this one restaurant proved to be very popular. However, that is when the murders started to happen"

"Wait murders? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean later just as the restaurant was proving to be quite popular; five kids went missing, or at least that is what they thought. But I know what happened. You saw what was in that golden Freddy costume didn't you?" Michael asks

"How could I forget seeing a human skull in that costume" Mike replies.

"Well, think about it Mike how did it get there?" Michael asks

Mike thinks about it for a while, and then leans over, and covers his face with his hands in a fit of grief.

"You mean they..." Mike asks.

Michael nods


End file.
